Chris Aurelio
Chris "The Mighty Mighty Tiger" Aurelio is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He currently drives the #2 car for Aurelio Autosports. |} Early Life Chris Aurelio and his brother Michael Aurelio had an interest in racing since they were young kids. The Aurelio family support the dreams of the two brothers and traveled with them to go-karting events. Here, the Aurelio brothers learned the basics for road racing and got a taste of healthy competition. Growing up, the switched to several other divisions, including Pro-Kart, and Late Model. If one brother could not drive, they would work in the pits for the other. The Aurelios got their first big break after entering stock cars in the Utica Home Track Series. Both had modest success, with Michael Aurelio achieving rookie of the year and several wins. URCS Season 1 Upon announcing the Utica Rallycross Series, the Aurelio brothers formed a separate shop out of their operation, entitled Aurelio Rallysport. They fielded two cars out of the team, with Chris Aurelio driving the #1 car. In Yuma, Chris Aurelio got a great start to the season, finishing second in the inaugural event. However, Aurelio hit a lull, when he received two DNFs at Elk Horn Pike and Budva. Things started to pick up for Aurelio, as he began performing in the top ten once more, but his brother had beaten him to the win category, taking the top spot in Coastal Italy. Not to be outdone by his brother, who was a favorite to win the title, Aurelio scored some consistent finishes and won what many considered one of the biggest upsets in the sport. Hong Kong and Title Run On the streets of Hong Kong, it seemed that John Cittadino and Tyler Benoit had the top spots locked, being the only two drivers to hit times under a minute and two seconds. The long island turn tripped up many of competitors, causing many drivers to end up in the bay. Chris Aurelio was the last car up to take the green flag with Tyler Benoit's 1:00.61 staring down the field. Aurelio had been confident in his race car, but worried about the illusive turn. Fortunately for him, Aurelio was able to figure out the turn and ran a then unbelievable 59.35, winning the event and keeping Benoit from getting his first carer win. The win was backed up by repeat fifth place finishes in Toyota and Panakanuai Atoll, and Aurelio was in contention for the title at Dead Man's Curve. His brother Michael, however, was the favorite to win the title going into the event, as he and fellow competitor Ray Davis were highly consistent and had wins under their belts. However, wrecks plagued Davis and Michael Aurelio, causing early retirements, allowing Chris Aurelio's third place finish to secure the title, winning him the inaugural championship. He was greeted in victory lane by his brother, who praised his performance in the event. URCS Season 2 Hot off the success of his first season, Aurelio was a favorite going into Season 2. He had switched car numbers to #20, which gave him the nickname "The Mighty Mighty Tiger," due to the tiger stripe livery on the machine. Though he was the first car out for Season 2, the tiger did not pounce, as his time was the third slowest of the event, starting the year off 24th in points. Kansas City did not fair Aurelio much better, yielding a 22nd place finish after being one of many victims to the infamous first turn. The slump would not last long, fortunately, as several good finishes culminated in a victory in Ecuador, the second of his career. He would continue to have a consistent season, getting a third victory at the highly technical Lithuania circuit. Though Aurelio was consistent, no one could compete with Adam Dunlap, who had won the title a race before the official season's end. Aurelio ended off the year with a solid top five finish at Dead Man's Curve, finishing the year 6th in points. edging out his brother Michael yet again. URCS Season 3 Financial woes in stock car racing had their effect on the rallycross team. They closed down Aurelio Rallysport and merged it into their main Aurelio Autosports program to save garage costs. However, Aurelio Autosports returns once again fielding two cars, the #15 car of Chris Aurelio and brother Michael in the #18. Aurelio struggled in Season 3, spending the first half of the season attempting to break the top ten in points. A wreck in Paparone also hurt his title contention. By Laos, Aurelio was mathematically eliminated from the championship, but he managed to finish a solid top ten. Chris Aurelio performed well in the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier, taking the lead halfway through the order and finishing an overall fourth. His brother Michael failed to qualify, meaning it would be the first race with only one Aurelio brother on the entry list. Aurelio was a favorite going into the race weekend, but his run was cut short after he flipped his car on a medical access road, finishing a disappointing eighteenth. Complete URCS Results Legacy Off-Trak Magazine included him on their list of the 100 Greatest Rallycross Racers, ranking him at #13 and his brother at #24. The Aurelios are the first of three siblings to compete in the Utica Rallycross Series, the other two being The Coles (Seth and Mary), and the Michaels (Emile and Emily). Aurelio is one of only two drivers to participate in every Utica Rallycross Series Race. The other being Tyler Benoit. Aurelio is the only driver to win a race from the last place starting position. Category:Drivers